


Number One Groupie

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Stressed out by the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash decides to visit her Number One Fan. It turns out that her Number One Fan is also quite the groupie, giving Rainbow an excellent opportunity to blow off a little steam.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Windy Whistles (My Little Pony: Friendships is Magic)
Kudos: 4





	Number One Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Incest, Mare-on-mare
> 
> A birthday gift for a dear friend of mine who will remain nameless since i don't know how comfy she is being called out on an incest story.

Cover Art was provided by [Wenni](https://twitter.com/20Wenni), the picture in question can be found [here](https://derpibooru.org/images/1801215?q=Windy+Whistles%2C+Rainbow+Dash%2C+kissing). So many thanks to them for allowing me to use this.

* * *

Windy Whistles leaned across the table, smiling from ear to ear. “So…”

“So?” Rainbow asked, looking down at her mug.

She gave the triple sugar double cream coffee a couple stirs though it really didn’t need it. Anything that would allow her to draw out the silence and avoid looking at her mother.

“Aren’t you going to tell me all about the Wonderbolts?” Windy asked. “You must’ve done so many shows since we last saw each other.”

Rainbow frowned. “Yeah I’ve done one or two…”

She wished that she was merely being modest.

“Is everything alright, sweetie?” Windy asked. Her expression softened in that way only a mother’s could.

Rainbow sighed. “Yeah, yeah, sorry just letting my mind wander, is all. How have things been at home?”

“Oh, everything has been just peachy, dear,” Windy said. “Dad has recently gotten into model trains. Turned your old room into a massive diorama.”

“Model trains?” Rainbow asked, snorting. “That is such a dad hobby to have.”

Windy nodded slowly then pointed the tip of her mug at Rainbow. “But don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easily. There’s no way I’m letting you avoid talking about what’s on your mind.”

“Really mom, it’s…” Rainbow shook her head. “It’s nothing serious. I just came by to visit my Number One Fan!”

Windy nodded. “You can’t bullshit your mother, dear.” She winked at her daughter. “Come on, you know it’ll make you feel better.”

Rainbow growled. “Fine. I’m just kind of… really questioning what the hell I’m doing with my life. Like I’m finally a Wonderbolt, right? And do you know what they’re doing with me?”

“Well clearly something you’re not enjoying,” Windy commented.

“They’re putting me on the benches for most of the shows. Like I’m on the main squad but I’m only brought on whenever they need all hooves on deck. I’m background support for the big shows in Cloudsdale and Canterlot, or brought out for local flare in Ponyville. But besides that, they only need a few core flyers and I still haven’t made it that far yet.”

Windy nodded. “But you’re still on the core team, sweetheart. That means something.”

“I just wish that it felt like it meant something.” Rainbow sighed and looked up at her mom. “I feel so freaking stressed, mom. I just keep wondering if they’re actually going to accept me or leave me on the sidelines until I’m shuffled off the team.”

“You’re new to the job, hun,” Windy said. She reached across the table and placed a hoof over Rainbow’s own. “Like do you know how long it took me to get invited to Happy Hour at my job?”

“How long?” Rainbow asked.

Windy smirked. “Three years. Though that was mostly because of that bitch, Brenda, from the mailroom.” She shook her head. “The point is, they’ll accept you in time. Have they been inviting you to parties and stuff?”

“Yeah… Soarin hosted this thing at his place recently.” Rainbow smirked. “He got soooo drunk.”

“See, so you’re already two-and-a-half years ahead of your dear old mom.” Windy took a sip of coffee. “Now how about I give you a hoof and help you out with that stress that’s been eating at you?”

“What did you have in mind?” Rainbow asked.

Windy smirked. “Well, how did we use to take care of this when you were in college?”

Rainbow paused, thinking about it for a moment. Then a nervous smile crept across her lips. “Mom, that’s fucked up.”

“Oh, come on, the unicorns get away with it all the time,” Windy teased.

She got up and made her way towards the hall. Just as she was about to depart, however, she looked over her shoulder. She winked at Rainbow and playfully stuck out her tongue before finally slipping out.

Rainbow stayed put for a moment, weighing her options. “I mean if Twilight gets to enjoy it guilt free…”

She looked left and then right, as if expecting some hidden voyeur to come rushing forth to bust her. When this fictional figure didn’t materialize, she bounced to her hooves.

“How did you know what I was in the mood for this?” Rainbow teased, heading down the hall.

Windy laughed from a nearby room. Her voice rolled through the cloud hallway, sounding quite sultry. “Like father, like daughter I suppose.”

Rainbow let out a note of faux disgust. “Eww, dad likes sex? I didn’t need to know that.”

“Well I’m sorry, sweetie, but usually a pony liking sex is required in order to have foals,” Windy teased.

Rainbow decided to lightly flutter her wings, levitating silently off of the floor. She didn’t want her mother to hear her approach, wishing to give her at least a little bit of a surprise.

She carefully made it down the hall, peering past the brown paneling of a doorframe and into her former bedroom. As promised, it had been turned into a massive model train set. She hated to admit it but she kind of loved how silly it looked. Maybe there were a couple cool things that came with this hobby.

_Like father, like daughter she supposed._

Rainbow shuddered and continued on her way to the next room over. It was her parents’ bedroom.

Windy was turned away from the door, humming to herself as she went about preparing the bed. She was placing a plastic sheet upon it.

“Hope you don’t mind, dear,” Windy said. “But, if I remember correctly, you’re a bit of a gusher.”

Rainbow huffed as she landed upon the cloud floor with a thud. “Oh, come on, how did you hear me? I was trying to sneak up on you.”

“A mother has a way of knowing when their child is up to mischief.” Windy snorted. “Plus, your dad used to do that to me all the time.”

Rainbow groaned. “Can we stop with the comparisons between me and dad.” She shook her head.  
“We’re nothing alike.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Windy teased.

She flicked her tail to the side, wiggling her hips back and forth as she showed off her tight little hole. It was an inviting target, just begging to be eaten out.

Rainbow landed and stepped over. Though just as she was about to lean forward and kiss her mother’s cunt, Windy batted her tail back to the side, bapping Rainbow upon the cheek.

“Hey what was that for?” Rainbow asked. She rubbed the tip of her nose and playfully glared at her mother.

Windy turned around. “Do you honestly think I’m letting you get me off first?” She reached forward with a hoof and touched it to the bottom of Rainbow’s snout, forcing her to look her in the eye. “You’ve clearly had a pretty stressful last couple of months, hun.”

“Well…”

Before Rainbow could speak, Windy dipped forwards and pressed her lips against the Rainbow’s own. Rainbow let out a muffled little sound of pleasure, a tiny groan which bubbled in the back of her throat.

Soon both her and Windy’s lips parted and her mother pressed her tongue forcefully into her mouth. Rainbow may have seemed like a domineering personality but against her mother she was almost helpless.

Windy led the kiss, pressing Rainbow’s tongue back and swirling around it with her own. She reached behind Rainbow’s head with a wing and pressed down upon her mane, holding her forcefully into the kiss.

A note of pleasure bubbled within Rainbow’s maw. She was paralysed, unable to react against Windy and her aggressive posturing. Slowly, Windy started to change direction, wheeling around one step at a time until Rainbow had her back to the bed.

Then Windy advanced, pushing Rainbow towards the cloud mattress.

When Rainbow’s rump bumped against it, Windy broke away from the kiss. Her gaze was half-lidded and she licked her lips like a hungry predator who was appraising its prey.

“Been awhile since I’ve had a chance to be with another mare,” Windy said. “Even better that it gets to be with you.”

Rainbow offered a nervous smile. “Fuck mom, where did you learn to…”

Windy dipped forwards and pressed her lips against Rainbow’s neck. She suckled upon it roughly, drawing forth a lovely little note from her daughter and surely leaving behind one hell of a love bite to show off to all the mares back home.

That was something Rainbow could worry about later. Maybe she could tell everypony that it was a fan?

_Technically, that wasn’t untrue._

Rainbow instinctively stepped back, clambering upon the bed. She knew the position that Windy wanted her in so she obliged, laying upon her back. She spread her hindlegs apart and flushed as she felt herself exposed.

Her lips glistened slightly, puffy and inflamed due to the passion of their kiss.

Windy eyed them up with a predatory glee, grinning from ear to ear. “Aww, you brought your mother such a nice gift, dear.”

She licked her lips slowly and leaned forward, planting a tender little peck against Rainbow’s cunt. Her tongue then parted her daughter’s folds as she swirled it around inside of her. The motions were slow but potent, controlled and ebbing with an expert level of precision.

Rainbow’s back arched and she cried out, her voice cracking as ecstasy coursed through her nerves. Her mother was good at what she did, ravishing Rainbow with such meagre motions.

“Fuck, mom,” Rainbow moaned, closing her eyes. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Windy drew back, and as Rainbow opened her eyes, she saw that her lips were dampened with arousal.

“Do you think you’re the only filly who experimented back in college?” she smirked. “Your mom was an expert at muff diving, young lady.”

As if to prove her qualification, Windy dove back in. She pressed her tongue forcefully between Rainbow’s folds, swirling her tongue around with a fresh and emboldened vigour. Her motions were potent and sloppy, like a passionate kiss.

At the same time, Windy’s wing reached out and the tip of one of her primaries tickled at Rainbow’s belly. It lingered there for but a moment before dipping lower and prodding at her engorged clit.

Rainbow drew in a sharp breath, feeling a pent-up nicker build up in the back of her throat.

She closed her eyes again and soon felt a pressure blossom within her core. It was potent and coursed with a lustful and unrestrained energy. She knew this pressure well, knew how pleasurable it could be if toyed with properly.

And Windy seemed to be playing with it like an expert. Between her tongue and wing, she drove Rainbow onwards, feeding this pressure in her gullet with more kindling and accelerant. Soon a heat crept into her complexion and a constant symphony of pleasured chirps and groans punctuated the air.

Rainbow threw back her head and let out a string of expletives that her mother wouldn’t have approved of when she was a foal. At the moment, Windy didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to take this as praise, her eyes twinkling as she renewed her efforts.

Her tongue moved effortlessly and with such gusto, probing and prodding at Rainbow’s soaking wet hole. It was like she was a mare on a mission, only that mission was to get her daughter off in the most expedient fashion imaginable.

Rainbow reached up and bit her hoof, surrendering her moans to it in some effort to stem the tide of her pleasure. Only this had little effect. Windy showed no hint of slowing down, lapping and suckling with such unrestrained glee.

Her heart was pounding and belly flexing as she found herself on this precarious point, just on the brink of plunging into euphoria.

With any other mare Rainbow would try to hold on, try to deny herself. After all, the Wonderbolts already had a reputation for being fast, especially in the bedroom, and she didn’t want to contribute to that negative stereotype. But if she couldn’t enjoy a hurried orgasm from her own mother, what was the point of even sleeping around with her?

Rainbow threw her head against the pillows and cried out for a final time. Her back lifted away from the sheets. Her wings sprung out on either side of her with such force that a few feathers in need of preening were knocked loose, fluttering towards the floor.

Her orgasm came swiftly. It splashed against Windy’s snout and flooded into her mouth. Yet, she drank from it with dedication, staying in place and lapping away at every last drop that her daughter had to offer. For sure, there was a little spillage, a little bit that would’ve fouled the sheets. But that’s what the plastic cover was for.

By the end of it, Rainbow thudded back against the mattress. Her chest rose and fell swiftly and her world was a hazy miasma of pleasured highs and muddled thoughts.

She looked down and watched as Windy drew away from her cunny. Her snout was utterly drenched, the fur around it matted and soaked with fluids. A few heavy droplets of lust dripped from her lips and onto the covering below, collecting into tiny puddles.

“Been awhile?” Windy teased, sounding more than a little waterlogged.

Rainbow nodded slowly. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, believe me…” She wiped at her snout, “I do.”

Rainbow snorted and closed her eyes. “Fucking hell, I really needed that.” She sighed. “Thanks a lot, mom.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Windy said, then promptly paused as she tapped a hoof against the underside of her snout. “Though…”

“Though?” Rainbow asked.

“Does this mean I’m also your Number One Groupie as well?” Windy smirked. “I kind of like the sound of that. Number One Mom, Number One Fan, and Number One Groupie.”

Rainbow smirked. “Just don’t go around saying that where other ponies can hear it. They might get the wrong idea.”

“Well right idea,” Windy corrected. “Just an idea that we really don’t want them to know about.”

She then reached up with a hoof and started to rub Rainbow’s belly. “So…”

Rainbow opened one of her eyes and looked down at her. “So?”

“Are you going to return the favour or what?” Windy asked, batting her lashes.

Rainbow snorted. “Bet I can get you off in ten seconds flat.”

“Not everything needs to be a competition, Rainbow,” Windy playfully scolded, sticking out her tongue. “Though I really shouldn’t be surprised. Your…”

Rainbow rolled her eyes, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Like father, like daughter?” she teased.

Windy nodded. “Like father, like daughter.”

* * *

[Visit my Website if you Want to Find Ways to Support me and my Work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


End file.
